


Smutty Sketches [Hades]

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Art, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Pegging, Whipping Implied, facesitting, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Sketches that I'd store on my nsfw tumblr... except tumblr is hiding them from search results, which hampers discovery, doesn't it. So here they are!
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 246





	1. In which Zagreus learns something new about himself very abruptly

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the most elegant way to do this? I don't know. Listen, I don't know anymore. Left to my own devices, I wish I could simply tag a nsfw art post on tumblr but leave the nsfw bit under a readmore so that people would know what they're getting into when they click through. This was, I thought, a perfectly manageable way to do things. But now my entire nsfw blog is concealed from search results, whether I make the content or tags machine-readably nsfw or not, and I have given up. 
> 
> "Get a nsfw twitter!" you cry, but I refuse. Twitter is where the Supergiants are. How wouldst I tag my work to encourage discovery while also being certain that a Supergiant cannot stumble upon it by accident? I'm not risking it. AO3 already knows who I am as a person so we are doing things this way.

_“I know you want this, Zag.”_

_“Well, clearly you’re right, but can I have a minute or two to adjust to that reality?”_

  


Cross-post from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/181756784342/i-know-you-want-this-zag-well-clearly-youre). It's old and my thoughts on the order of things has somewhat changed but, well, I know I'm the only one who really cares about that. (Although, if it so happens that you care about that, you could read my revised thoughts on how they discovered their compatibility [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498776/chapters/56348140)). 


	2. Strain [facesitting]

Crosspost from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/183507422522/there-is-an-insanely-horny-line-in-the-update-so); a moment from my fic "[Strain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906759)."


	3. Zag tied to his desk

Crosspost from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/187633281327/sketchysketch-of-a-moment-in-a-fic-i-started). I never finished the fic in question. Alas.


	4. Floral lingerie for the son of spring.

Crosspost from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/189422057697/floral-motifs-for-the-son-of-spring) I like this one a _lot_.


	5. Pegging :) (Also an implied recent whipping.)

Crosspost from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/627837087600803840/sometimes-its-time-to-draw-zag-having-a-very-good).


	6. Meg in lingerie

Crosspost from [here](https://toushindainohihon.tumblr.com/post/628562310756253696/i-cant-decide-whether-i-like-this-however-it-is).


	7. "Wait. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cross-post from [here](https://toushindai.tumblr.com/post/632095470923153408/zag-voice-wait-why-are-you-looking-at-me-like). And from my twitter, for that matter. Look, I'm very pleased with this one and there are no female-presenting nipples involved so we're putting it all over the internet.


	8. "What to do with you..."

Cross-post from [here](https://toushindai.tumblr.com/post/632314740147896320/what-to-do-with-you-id-a-digital-painting) and [here](https://twitter.com/WallofIllusion/status/1317796238104854528?s=20). Now in full color.


End file.
